coming home
by simplysweetwriter
Summary: he's coming home for the first time in 2 years. she's one of his brothers best friend thats just been abuised
1. Chapter 1

It's been almost 2 years since I've been home. Two years ago I was offered the chance to move to England to help start up a new clinic t aid in helping the homeless. After being here all this time the clinic is moving right along and it's time for me to go home.

I've heard from my parents and my brother Emmett there have been a lot of changes since I've let my parents have moved out of the city and Emmett has actually found a girl to stay with instead of his play boy way. I still share the same penthouse that I did before I left with my lovely twin brother but apparently he's been dating some Rosalie girl for a little over a year, and she pretty much lives there. I guess its good it's a three bedroom place. He said he's made a pretty decent group of friends while also hanging out with some of the old crowed of Jacob, James, Tyler, and a few others.

I should be sitting at the bar right now with my brother and all the old and new friend but instead I'm sitting in an airport waiting on another flight due to a late connection getting ready to call my brother and tell him that I wont be home to early in the morning. Dialing the number it rings a few times before I hear his booming voice.

"If it isn't my favorite little brother" he laughs

"Favorite little brother i'm your only little brother and little by a whole 3 minutes" I say with a smirk on my face.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever so we've moved the party to our place. Speaking of which where you are?" he questions. As I hear people in the back ground asking the same thing

"Well that's what I'm calling about I missed my connection so I wont be in till 5" I say with a frown playing on my face.

"Oh damn dude its okay tomorrows Saturday well all get …." Trailing all I hear people yelling at someone in the background

"_Omg what did he do to you?"_

"_Em get over here"_

"_I'm going to fucking murder him"_

"Em what's going on? Is everything okay?" I yell into the phone.

"Hey bro I got to go see you tomorrow" hanging the phone up.

I can't help but notice the panic in his voice. I hope everything's okay. Lost in my thoughts my flight starts to board and really the finally thing I can remember before falling a sleep in I'll find out in a few hours.

BPV

I was supposed to be out with Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett and the gang welcoming Emmett's brother home. I've never meet him but apparently he's a great doctor who's been in England the past few years setting some clinic up. It sounds like he has a great heart. But no as I was getting ready to head out my boyfriend of 6 months Mike Newton shows u0p at my front door begging for some one on one time with a nice dinner and a movie which I cant help but agree to.

Picking up my phone to call Alice

"Hello Bella baby where are you? Your late" she sings

"Sorry Ali that's what I'm calling about change of plans. Mike wants some alone time since he's been busy so I'm going to cancel with all you tonight will hang tomorrow okay?" I hold my breath waiting for the fit

"Oh come on Bella bring him with you. This is like a welcome home party that you can't miss. Please Bella please?" she starts begging but I stand my ground for once.

"No Ali I'll call you tomorrow bye" I hang up before she can argue.

Taking Mike's hand we head out. Of the past 6 months me and mike have had a good time but I just don't feel it. He's a lawyer for one of the dirtiest law offices in the city. And when I met him it was while I was at work at the hospital he came in to question a patient I was checking stats on we connected for a while but nothings really there I guess. In the past six months he's tried I don't know how many times to get me into bed and I just won't do it. Don't get me wrong I'm not a virgin but I don't sleep with numerous people.

But I never thought this was about to happen after dinner at a little Italian he mentions just going back to his place for some wine and a movie in. we head back after a few glasses of wine and 30 minutes into the movie he starts to make his movie yet again. But there's more to it this time he has my hands pinned to my side and is sitting on top of me with all his weight kissing down my neck and down v of my dress forcing the straps on my dress down ripping one of them off.

This is when I start to panic realizing that he's going to try to take what I'm not going to give.

"Mike please stop…I…I don't want this please" I beg tears starting to brim

"Oh Bella baby I need this you need this just give in" he says in a husky voice.

Doing the only thing I can when he goes to kiss me I lead him to believe and then bite down as hard as I could. But I only got what I never wanted he starts to hit me. I feel pain all over my face as his right fist connects with my face and then again and again. Finally he stops and moves his hand's down my legs pulling down my panties gripping my legs tightly and I know that's leave a mark I try to pull away but again he hit me this ti9me in the stomach a few times and a again in the face. As he's trying to working on getting my dress up I take my chance reaching onto the end table getting a good grip on the lamp. Tears staining my cheeks I pull as hard as I can hitting him in the head with the steel lamp he falls limp on top of me. I start to wiggle trying to break free I finally get him to fall onto the floor but his grip on my dress is till tight and rips with him as he falls stumbling to stand not worrying about my shoes I race for the door grabbing only my purse.

As the cold wind his me I realize I'm only a few blocks form Emmett's not sure if there home I reach for my cell phone only to find it dead. Trying my luck I run down the street to Em's building. When the door man catches me as I start to pass out. And the blackness takes over me.

EPV

At 5:30 in the morning the cab finally pulls up to the building. I grab my bags and head into the building great the doorman that I don't remember and heading up to the penthouse. As I unlock the door I can't help but smile that I'm finally home. Taking a look around I guess my brother hasn't changed seeing the many bottles of liquor spread out along with glasses and countless beer bottles, passing Emmett's room I hear his loud snoring coming from inside and a faint light coming from the guest room. Someone must have stayed I stop into the half bathroom instead on going into the one in my room I do what needs to be home and walk into my room dropping my bag at the door. Not bothering to turn the light on I pull some pajama pants from the dresser kicking my shoes of sliding my jeans off and pajama pants on and stripping off my shirt I start making my way to the bed.

Just then a breeze comes through the open sliding glass door which catches me by surprise the curtains blow and the moonlight shines in that's when I notice the figure in my bed. She's shielded by a curtain of dark brown curls and my deep blue silk sheet but I can already tell she has a small slender frame. Not wanting to cause any problems or wake anyone I grab a pillow and a blanket heading out to the couch.

Sighing to myself as I spread myself out on the sectional. I can't seem to get that girl out of my mind. Deciding I'll have my chance to meet her in the morning I let sleep take over me

Chapter 2


	2. Chapter 2

ChapteR 2

I woke up to a bright lights shining through the the picture window in the livivng room stretching and trying to get at the knots outta my back. I rake a hand thorugh my hair before I stand and head towards the kitchen. As I get closer I heare what sounds to be pots and pans banging. Walking in the kitchen I find my brother and a tall, lean man with sandy blonde hair and blue eyes trying to cook. Laughing to myself I decided to make my appearance known since they haven't seem me yet. Walking up behind my brother put a firm hand on his shoulder making him jump ever so slightly he turns to be with a worried look before grinning widly.

"you know I love a welcome home girft as much as the next man does. But I don't think I can accept that" I say in kidding tone while nodding my head towards my room. Its at that moment confusion floods his eyes and the blonde man wears a sad smile.

"hey im Jasper Hale" sticking his hand out " im Rosalie's twin brother . you must be this monkeys brother Edward?'' I nod shaking his hand before turning back to Emmett

"what welcome home gift?" still confused. I smirk let out a small laugh

"the girls sleeping in my bed?" It comes out like a question but ment to be a statement. Recognition flaches bother there faces before turning angry.

"what? I swear I didn't do anything. I camped out on the couch" I say raising my hands in self defense

"no bro it's okay I though when you said you would be home till 5 you ment this evening is id of known I would have give bells my bed." He says shaking his head looking upset. Before I can question a tall blonde eneters the kitchen. She hands down remind me of a model 5'9 maybe a little taller with waist length wacy blonde hair and the same piercing blue eyes as Jasper. She's wearing a simple pair of silky white shorts with a matching tank top.

"good morning Jasper, emmett, and you must be Edward" she waves to everyone taking a seat at the bar.

"yes. And you must be Rosalie?" I say giving her smile

"that's me. But you can call me Rose" pouring her self a cup of coffie before pulling a pda out of a bag and turning it on. But before it has a chance to turn on another small girl eneters the kitchen. Shes tiny maybe 5 foot with short spiky black hair and dull grey eyes. Wearing a wair of pink silk pajams pants and a matching top. She remind's me of pixies off the bat. Wow how many people are in this place I wonder to myself. I don't miss the sad smile she has on her face.

"good morning pixi. Where's all that bouncyness you usally have going on?" my brother questions raiseing an eyebrow.

"good morning hunny," kissing Jasper on the cheek ''good morning you big ogre'' as she smack Emmett on the back of the head "and good morning strang man in the kitchen" turning to me while pour two coups of coffee.

"morning im the ogers brother Edward" I say

"wow this ugly thing has a prince for a brother who knew." She laughs giving me a surprising hug "im Alice but they call me Ali or Pixie" she says taking a seat by Rose.

We all carry on small conversation. I help the guys finishins a simpe breakfast of scrambled eggs bacon and toast and joing the conversation of getting to know the three new people. I learne in a short amount of time that Emmett works at the same hospital the I just got hired into as a orthopedic surgeon and the Rosalie is Emmett's new girl friend and she works as aphotgropher for several magazines. The Jasper and Alice are an item. Jasper works in a law firm and Alice is a fashion designer with her own line and shop. Its at that moment I relaise neither one of these girls are the girl that was in my bed.

"don't get me wrong, you girls are wonderful, but arnt you missing someone?" I question raising an eyebrow. I cant catch the emotions that pass there eyes but a few I do anger, worry and sadness before the girls jump up grabbing a cup of coffee and some toast leaving the kitchen in a rush. So I turn to the boys.

"the girl that was in your bed is Bella. She umm… she had some trouble with her soon to be DEAD ex-boyfriend last night" he takes a deep breath " she's like everyones little sister shes the youngest of the group me and you are the oldest at 24 Rose just turned 23, Alice is 22 and Bella is a fresh new 21 as of last weekend." I don't know why but at the comment 'soon to be dead ex boyfriend' the anger risies in me.

"what do you mean by 'soon to be dead ex"" I question softly. But beofer anyone answers me Alice yell's for Jasper. Who get s up leaving the kitchen not even a few minutes later standing at the sink rinising dishes with Emmett catching up some I hear Rose eneter the kitchen grabing a nother purse and the same PDA before heading into the living room I take a seat on the floor, and begin to play a halo with EM before I hear Alice exploide about murding some son of a bitch pausing the game I turn around to see Jasper carrying the girl from my room bridal style in his arms wrapped in my blanket.

"Emmett can you clear the couch off. She's alittle weak." He jumps to his feet fluffing pillows for her and moving the extra blanket and magainzes from the girls to the table.

It's at that moment that Jasper sets her down that I notice her physical state. Her beautiful heart shaped face covered in deep black and blue bruses and red marks. Her arms in the same state. I also cant help but get a small smile at her wear one of my button down the sleeps pushed up on to show more bruises of hands prints on her arms. Slowly looking over the faces of the people in the room I see two emotions on everyones face and in there eyes rage and worry. I she her also scanning the faces of the people around her before her beautiful brown eyes land on me and a beautiful red blush spreads across her face. I suddenly discover im still in only pajama bottoms. Emmett's booming laughter brings me outta my daze

"well at least we know that crazy blush hasn't exscaped you." He says with a laugh before turning a slight more serious " maybe Eddie boy can go get a shirt on and take a look at you" giving me a look

"yeah no problem let me change and grab my bag" as I leave the room. I hear a small set of feet falling me enetering my room I grab some jeans and tshirt heading in the bathroom I grab a quick shower change and enter the room to see Alice sitting on my bed.

"hey Edward can I have a word before we go back?" she ask with a stange look in her eyes. I nod for her to continue.

"I just want to say becarefull with her shes had a lot happen and shes like my baby sister I don't want her to get hurt anymore okay?" she questions satnding with a warning look on her face

"umm okay" confused I grab my medical bag heading back out to the living room. I come to a view I had never really seen and that was that my big goofy brute of a brother looking like a hugh teddy bear sitting in the corner of the couch with Bella's head in his lap. Playing with her hair as she cries. I walk over kneeling in front of the two, opening my bag and atking a deep breath for whatever I'm about to see.

"hey Bella right" she just nod's. so I continue "im Emmett's brother Edward cant I take a look at come of the umm. Damage" she nods

sitting up some Emmett stands beside me as she slips the blanket off her I notice she's only in one of my shirt and a pair of simple boy short underwear. She must notice this also and the bluch returns but no one laughs only small gasp from the girls a mumbaling from the guys as I start to see hands prints and large brusise down her legs similar to her arms. She lays down I look over a few things to find nothing seems broken gently pressing on her chest that when she lets out a strangled cry. Catching her eye I motion for her to remove the shirt or atleast some buttons. As she starts to unbutton the bottom half of the shirt I can already see a large brusing on her hips and stomic.

"well I think your going to need a few x-rays there may be some rib damage but other then that you seem to have just severe brusing Ill write a perscrption for something for the pain." I say to her gently

"thank you Edward" she mumbles. Even in her hushed tone she sounds like a angel. A broken but beautiful angel that I cant help but want to hug closer to me not letting her leave.

Putting away my things when I come back to Jasper and Alice gone and Bella and Rose sitting on the couch talking and watching tv while she sips on some coffee I find Emmett sitting in the kitchen looking over the PDA that Rose have earlier. Taking a seat earlier I decide it's time for some answewrs.

"okay Em whats the story I want it all" I say in a serious tone. He sighs but continues.

"okay I met Bella 9 months ago at the hospital when she started working there as a nurse down in the ER. She was sweet and shy there was something about her that I just felt the need to protect her. So I invited her out with all of us." He shakes his head but continues "she fell in with the group so easily. But Alice always felt bad that she was the 'fourth wheel' so to speek so she got Jasper to hook her up wih a lawyer that had just left the same company that Jasper worked for." Getting a beer from the fridge he cracks a small smile and contiues.

"wel they dated small time for a while then maybe about 6 months or so ago they became an item. We didn't see Bella for long periods of time they only one who actually saw and talked to her was me because we worked together and I do rounds in the ER when not in surgery. Well she started telling he was pressuring her into having sex with him and that he said that he need as much time with her and just her as possible." Casting a glance towards the living room he continues

"heck to be honest I was wishing the whole time for them to break up" cracking a big shit eating smile "I had this feeling from the moment I met her that she was fucking perfect for you" he laughs shaking his head

"anyways she started coming around a little more about a month ago when he started another firm we all though he was hceating on her but never wanted to say anything. Last night she was supposed to be with us" taking a deep breath "she called saying he showed up from his trip and said that they need to spend some one-on-one time with each other. She called Alice and told us she would see us tomorrow and that was that."

I've never really seen my brother this broken down about something. I loved my brother but this seemed to be a serious issue. Hell from the moment I layed eyes on her I felt that same pull only not in a brotherly kind of way.

"so we got her last night and we were only how a few minutes when you called. I heared banging on the door and the girls answered it and it was the door man carring a very bloody, beaten,a dn unconscious Bella. We didn't know what to do I made sure she was breathing and responvive and just put her to bed." He was angry now pulling the pda out he pushes it towards me.

"that's Bella phone and hes been threathing to kill her is she doesn't respond all day."

I was angry. No I was beyond angry I was livid. I didn't know who the hell this fucker thought he was to threaten my angel like that but he would get what was coming to him.

"wow. Well take care of this okay bro.?" I state "so wheres Alice and Jasper?"

"oh… they live on the 22nd floor they went down to get cleaned up and try to bring Bella some clothes since there the same size but that was a while ago" he says wiggiling his eyebrows.

Throwing out bottles away I stand in the door way of the kitchen watching the two girls talk and giggle and I knew at that moment I was going to do whatever I could to make her do that more often. Lost in my thoughts I suddenly get a jolt out by the loud banging at the front door the anger on Emmett's face the concern on Rose's and the one face that should be happy is pale white with a freighting exspression.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Looking between her face and the beating on the door that continues I come to the ocnclusion that he must have found her. I take my face firmly in the door way form the front door hall while Emmett approaches the door cracking his knuckles and neck berore pulling the door open quickly. Putting his massive arm across the door way to stop him from enetering.

That's when I get a good look at the man who beats women. And to be honest hedoesnt look like anything special shorter then us maybe no taller then Rosalie, with blondish brown hair that looks a little stringy no real build to him an averge looking guy. Wearing simple jeans and a t-shirt It doesn't go unnoticed that theres a nice size bruise on his forehead. Snapping out of sizing him up. I hear the yelling.

"where the fuck is hse Emmett. Is almost 6 is the evening and she hasn't called me I know she's fucking here" he screams face turning slightly red with anger.

"why the fuck would I tell you even is she was here? So you can beat her again?" he questions flexing his arms to scare him.

"she fucking lied to you I wouldn never hit her. She fucking fell." He screams. I let a small chuckle at that casting a sideways look to the girls huddled on the couch.

"who the fuck are you?" he screams pointing at me "oh I get it she's fucking you to isn't she" he screams while smirking " I know she fucking her just let me take her home and there wont be a problem" he states simply. I look over to her pleading eyes smile softly at her before crossing my arms.

"who I am doesn't fucking matter and no im not 'fucking her' and I doubt you are either and yes she's here but theres no way in hell youll lay a finger or an eye on her" I say

simply.

"I agree so put your dick between your legs dog and scram before I force you to " Emmett say with a glare.

"you can fucking have the whore she's yours but this isn't over I will talk to her" as he storms down the hall way.

Emmett shakes his head before slamming and locking the door. Walkng back towards e giving me a pat on the shoulder. Looking over to the couch to see Rose looking smug and Bella realived we make our way over as Rose stands giving me a small hugh and the same to Emmett I take her seat beside Bella.

"are you okay?" I question softly.

"yea. I mean I've been better" she sighs softly. We sit in silence for a few moments before I notice the tears falling on her face.

"hey. Hey why are you crying" as I with out thinking gently pull her into my side rubbing small soothing circles into her back.

"i….i'm so he said those things to you. God its your frist day back and theres already drama" she says is a raspy voice

"don't worry about me it was my pleasure to help." I say with a small smile.

"lets change the subject shall we?" I ask she nods

"so you work at hospital with Emmett?"

"yeah Im a nurse in the ER. I work on other floors but I prefer fast pase." She says with a smile.

"well then Bella I'll be seeing more of you then" giving her my face Edward Cullen crooked smile.

"is that so?" raising an eyebrow at me.

"yes im a surgeon but I prefer to work in triage" I say simply.

"well then I guess we will" she smirks. That's when she lets out a small giggle and I silently applaud myself for making her laugh.

We sit for over and hour just simply getting to know each other and I cant help but feel the excitement that shes no longer withy the douche bag of a man. We all enjoy a pizza watching a movie I notice that Bella has fallen asleep on the other side of the couch along with Rose on the floor with her head in Emmett's lap. Alice and Jasper give a small wave both give the sleeping Bella a kiss on the cheek before heading down to there own place. Emmett goes to carry Rose to his room but she wakes up instead. She notice's me getting ready to lift Bella off the couch to take her to bed we she speeks up.

"do you want me to go turn down the blankets in the guest room for Bella, Edward? She's a heavy sleeper she probably wont budge." She says softly

"yeah that would be good." She leaves the room.

I take my chance running the tips of my figures of her face and down her arms. Sighing to myself. I pick her up bridal style carrying her to the guest bed room on my way down i feel her shift ever so slightly pressing her face into my chest. I take in her scent realizing the the fruit and flower or strawberry and freeishias I lay her gently in the bed, pulling the blanket's up to her chin gently brushing the hair outta her face giving her a soft kiss of the forehead. As I turn to leave the room I see Rosalie standing in the door way.

"shes a great person Edward. Don't let this situation make you thinking differently of her" she says softly putting a hand on my arm

" I've seen the way you've been looking at her all day, and the protectiveness that kicked in after his visit. You like her and she likes you. Go slow. It'll work out in the end" with that my mouth drops open slightly before I turn to head out the door to my room down the hall.

As I change into pajama pants and climb into bed Rosalie's words repeat over and over in my mind. Does she like me? Is there any way she can feel the same way about me? Will she even want to take the chance? Sighing quietly to myself I turn on my side to bury my face into my pillow when I catch the smell. It's Bella. My pillows blanket everything smell's like the girl that's taking over my thoughts. Smiling to myself I take in a deep breath and close my eyes letting sleep take me over.

I wake up to loud scream ringing through the hall way. Jumping up glancing at the clock to see its quarter after 4 in the morning. Bella. The only thought I can think as I rip the door open and run down the hall way to see Emmett standing her door way with a panic look on his face and Rosalie in the bed trying to hold and a screaming, threasing her arms around and cry for someone to stop something.

"whats going on?" I question them both entering the bed room.

"I don't know we heared her whimpering I came in to wake her up and this started that's when Emmett came in and then you". Rose says shaking her head while trying to get Bella to wake up. I make my way to the bed waving her over. Before climbing in myself taking Bella into my arms.

"Bella. Bella baby. You have to calm down sweetie. No one here is going to hurt you." I whisper softly into her hair. I feel her start to calm. Rocking her back and fourth while running a hand through her hair. Sighing to myself I face the onlookers.

"I think were no longer needed Emmett lets go. Night Edward." Rose sys kissing us both on the cheek leaving the room.

"well look's like my first thought was right. Perfect night bro" as he leaves the room.

Holding her for a few more minutes I notice she's stilled I slowly lay her down in the bed climbing out when I heare her softly mumble.

"Edward.." she sighs

"yes Bella." I say softly looking over to realizing shes talking in her sleep.

Slowly climbing out of the bed I kisses forehead once again before heading back to bed for the night


End file.
